Tainted Love
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka has had special feelings for his teammate for quite a while. Nobody knew about this, and especially not Hinata. What will happen when he finally comes out and confesses his feelings? How will Hinata react? and how will the head of the Hyuuga family look at this event.
1. Chapter 1 - Dødssøt

**AN:**  
This is yet another of my old stories. I started writing on it while on holiday in Germany. The genre for this one is "SongFic" - meaning that I shuffled my MP3-player and wrote down the 20 first titles. After that I was allowed to rearrange them so that I could make meaningful story. The chapter name is the title of the song.

Even though it's quite a while since I wrote this chapter, please do tell me what you think! I wanna get better at writing, and to get there I need feedback!

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dødssøt

* * *

The Inuzuka clan genin looked down from the branch he was sitting on. On the road under him, his teammate, the beautiful Hyuuga girl, ran. Kiba sighed, she was the prettiest girl in Konoha, but no one in the village thought so, especially not her.

"Kiba-kun, are you coming down?" she called. Her voice was like a sweet song, how he wished it would say what he wanted it to say. Kiba jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and landed beside a guy wearing a gray, high-collar jacket and round, black sunglasses. His name was Shino Aburame. The third member of Team Kurenai was often viewed as mysterious, even a little creepy. Kiba could not help thinking this was true.

"I'm going home, Kiba-san. Take care of Hinata-san until Kurenai-sensei arrives." The Aburame turned around, ready to leave.

"Sure," Kiba grinned, looking reckless like always, but despite his cool attitude, his heart raced at the thought of being alone with Hinata.

As Shino left them, Kiba turned around to find Hinata sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing, Hinata-chan?" Then he saw the picnic basket beside her.

"Are you hungry? I've got plenty of food…"

She smiled as she laid a green woolen blanket on the ground. Kiba suddenly felt warm and happy, and it had nothing to do with the jacket he was wearing. He gave her a smile and sat down.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan."

She handed him a piece of pie. Kiba smiled as he received the piece of pie. When Kurenai first had told them that both Hinata and himself were in need of some training concerning sensing of genjutsus, he'd been pretty pissed. Saying it like that was like telling him that he was beneath Shino. Now, on the other hand, Kiba felt differently – at least about the bug guy not being present.

"We haven't done anything together lately… and I really miss it…"

When hearing his heart almost stopped. Did she feel about him the way like he hoped for? Her eyes met his, so kind and friendly that Kiba's mind was nearly paralyzed.

"Because… you're my best friend." Hinata finished. He felt like he fell of a cliff. The beauty didn't feel the same as him… she didn't love him…

"Hinata-chan..."

She opened her mouth to answer when she lifted her hand over her head and waved at someone behind them. Kiba turned around to see their sensei, Kurenai Yuuhei, coming towards them with long steps.

* * *

Next time: "Power of Flower"

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Power of Flower

**AN:**  
Here you go! It's the second chapter of "Tainted Love". Thanks a lot for the reviews!

For those unsure of the genre: this one is "SongFic" - meaning that I shuffled my MP3-player and wrote down the 20 first titles. After that I was allowed to rearrange them so that I could make meaningful story. The chapter name is the title of the song.

Even though it's quite a while since I wrote this chapter, please do tell me what you think! I wanna get better at writing, and to get there I need feedback!

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Power of Flower

* * *

"Good morning, Kurenai-sensei. How are you today?" asked Hinata, smiling sweetly at the red-eyed woman. Their sensei stopped beside her.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan, I'm fine. Good morning to you too and to you as well, Kiba-san." Kiba nodded.

Kurenai looked at the carpet and the food. "Have you two been on a picnic?" Hinata used her hands to lift herself from the ground. She started to pack their things while answering the sensei.

"Both yes and no… We were eating while we waited for you to show up."

Kiba offered her a hand, and soon all three of them had everything packed away and were ready for the Wednesday training.

"Where is Akamaru-kun?" Kurenai wanted to know. Kiba always had the little, white dog with him, mostly on top of his hood.

"He is home with a cold," Kiba explained. Kurenai nodded understanding.

"Right then, you'll have to do it without him for today. Shall we start?" Both Hinata and Kiba nodded in response.

"Three… two… one… GO!" Kurenai shouted before disappearing in thin air. Hinata and Kiba looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Kiba-kun. We can do it." Kiba smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, you bet!" Even though she didn't love him, she would always stay one of his closest friends and, no matter what, Kiba didn't want anything to come between them.

* * *

– Later –

* * *

Four hours later, Kurenai declared that the training was over. After they had decided they were going to meet again the next afternoon as long as it wasn't raining, Kiba picked up the things he had been using and started on his way home.

"Kiba-kun!"

He turned around to see that Hinata running after him. He stopped and waited for her, wondering what she was going to say to him.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

She smiled her beautiful smile, the very same smile that always pierced his heart.

"Before the training session you were going to tell me something…" He met her lavender eyes with his own and blushed a little.

"Well… It's not that important, really…"

"Are you sure?" Kiba confirmed with a nod.

"Well then… I'd better go home now… See you tomorrow, Kiba." She left, leaving Kiba in wonderful daydreams.

* * *

– Later –

* * *

The next day Kiba was woken up by the sound of rain against his window. Hearing it fall Kiba just wanted to go back to sleep. Rain meant no training, no Hinata… He fell asleep and woke up when the doorbell rang three hours later. Wearing his bathrobe over his blue pajamas, he opened the door.

Outside, her clothes dripping wet, stood Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba, unable to believe that the girl of his dreams stood outside his door, remained completely silent.

"Kiba-kun… May I come inside?" Hinata asked nervously. He opened the door slowly and let her in.

"Wanna slip into some dry clothes? I could snatch some Hana-nee-chan's old ones if you'd like?" he suggested once he had finally overcome the shock. She looked down at her attire and nodded.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun. That's very nice of you." Kiba ran upstairs to pick some of his older sister's clothes that he though Hinata might like. Ten minutes later, they were both sitting in Kiba's room. She was dressed up in a light purple, fluffy sweater and a pair of soft, beige trousers.

"You're probably wondering why I so rudely came here…" Hinata began quietly. Kiba nodded, admitting that it was indeed one of his thoughts.

"I was on my way to the store to buy some food, and on my way home the rain was really pouring down. That's when I realized that there would be no training."

Kiba nodded, taking in her every word as he saw her sitting there, looking cuter every passing second. Hinata was now looking down on her folded hands, twiddling her thumbs as she continued:

"Since I had nothing to do, and we were having so much fun yesterday, I decided to pay you a visit. As I was walking down the main street the wind blew away my umbrella, and I didn't manage to fetch it before it was blown up in the air and into someone's garden... I'm sorry for causing you trouble…"

* * *

Next time: "Ready for Love"

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


End file.
